1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to a new and improved method and apparatus for dispensing fluids wherein the inherent vapor pressure of the fluid itself is used as the sole propelling force for dispensing the fluid.
2. The Prior Art
In recent years, a relatively large number of fluid dispensing apparatus, of many and varying designs, have been proposed for dispensing fluids or beverages. While such apparatus have achieved commercial acceptance, at least to some limited extent, they suffer from a number of known disadvantages. One such deficiency lies in the fact that known fluid dispensers are structurally complex and are thus difficult and expensive to manufacture. A further and very significant disadvantage of known fluid dispensers lies in the fact that to dispense the fluid, an individual and separate propelling force must be employed. In general, such means include a piston-type fluid actuating mechanism and/or a pressurized gas (e.g., carbon dioxide) cartridge. Specific examples of apparatus involving the use of piston-type fluid actuating mechanism for dispensing the fluid, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,547,109; 3,458,090 and 2,837,247. Further examples of known prior art devices, and including those which employ the aforenoted carbon dioxide cartridges, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 565,922; 1,648,575; 2,049,851; 2,189,643; 2,199,655; 2,915,251; 3,154,224 and 3,221,953. Notwithstanding the fact that a large number of such designs are known, it has been found that the piston-type actuating mechanism, as well as the carbon dioxide cartridges, are very often difficult to operate and by their inherent nature involve additional expense, both in the original purchase price of the device as well as in the overall expense of their operation and maintenance. The present invention provides a dispensing apparatus and technique that overcomes the disadvantages of such prior known apparatus.